cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Johnny Storm: The Adventures Continue
Lego Johnny Storm: The Adventures Continue is a Lego themed action adventure video game. The game recreates the moments and story lines of the four Johnny Storm TV miniseries'. Like its predecessor, this game closely follows the story lines of the miniseries', and some elements have been altered in order to be more family friendly or provide comic relief. Gameplay Similar to its predecessor, the game features a free roaming over world filled with enemies, items and puzzles, and the missions are accessed through these worlds, which are split up into four different over worlds depending on the story. Players can fast transport themselves to different areas they have already visited or travel on foot, or in a vehicle. Players can play as one of many vast numbers of characters, many with their own unique abilities, as well as create their own character. Players can also interact with different items in their environment, as well as build useful objects out of bricks. The game also features a mode, level creator, which allows players to create and customize a level. Missions The Mummy's Curse * Battle of Karnak * Cairo Gunfight and Karnak Ambush * Museum Attack and Cairo Bazaar Fight * Battle for the Train and Train Brawl * Escape in Karnak and Battle in the Oasis * Battle of the Ahm Shere Desert and Showdown in the Temple The Emperor of Shangri La * Fighting in the Fields and Village Skirmish * Battle in the Jungle and Tianjin Gunfight * Skirmish in the Fields and Fighting by the Riverbed * Skirmish in the Jungle and Battle for the Village * Skirmish in Beijing, Battle in the Fields and Fighting in the Jungles * Battle of the Great Wall and Showdown at Shangri La The Golden City * Fighting in African Jungles and Battle for the River * Skirmish in Nairobi and Highway Chase * Fighting in Amazon Jungles and Village Skirmish * Battle in Jungles and Ruins Ambush * Defending the Villages and Fighting to the City * Battle for El Dorado and Showdown in the Palace The Island of the Lost * Village Ambush and Jungle Skirmish * Velociraptor Assault and Escape from Carnivores * Fighting in the Jungle and Evading the Swamp * Battle in the Insect Canyon and Encounter with Carnivores * Escape from the Jungle and Battling the Blue’s Pack * Assaulting the Camp, Skirmish in the Jungle and Fending off the Velociraptors * Rexy Battles Scar and Rexy Gives Chase * Rexy’s London Rampage and Last Stand Characters * Johnny Storm ** Johnny Storm (Tropic) ** Johnny Storm (Gunner) * Samuel Sanisten * Heinrich * Elsa Linse * Ling * El Hisiri * Chin-Hen * Sahir * Krystal * Evelyn Kilroy * Jessica Rivers * Nania Kiyembe * Lupita Nieves * Eric Carrihan * Rick Wilson * Simon Lindsey * Jimmy Hayes * Mehdi * Ramirez * Jack Driscoll * Miklos Gobls * Hans Keffler * Captain Englehorn * Chang Yiu * Colonel Yoshikawa * Ilsa Englehorn * Colonel Geibles * Captain Saito * Imhotep * Mila Nais * Al Fashir * Millano * Scar * Blue * Mei * Yin * Henderson * Miller * Fisher * Spivey * Willits * Henry * Mike * Kevin * Davis * Ming * Chien Li * Hei Ji * Shin Yin * Choi * Mikele * Emperor Han * German Soldier * German Gunner * German Officer * Japanese Soldier * Japanese Gunner * Chinese Boxer * Jungle Bandit * Blue Medjai * Red Medjai * Arabian Warrior * Anubis Soldier * Venture Crewman * Venture Gunner * Venture Grappler * Hovito * British Soldier * Russian Soldier Creatures * Rexy * Scar * Blue * Tyrannosaurus * Riladon * Velociraptor * War Wolf * Triceratops * Brachiosaurus Modes Street Fight Temple Raider Level Creator Trivia Category:Cimil's Lego Category:Games